1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to joystick devices of the kind having a swivel mounted manually-engageable lever capable of movement from a center position to any one of a number of angular positions lying within a theoretical upwardly-extending conical surface, for controlling the operation of various types of electronic or electromechanical equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR Sections 1.97-1.99
The following references are hereby cited as being representative of some of the known prior art in the field to which the present invention pertains:
U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,459,022 4,731,530
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,022 discloses a fiber optic sensor wherein a mirror is directly carried by a joystick so as to have universal movement as the joystick is manipulated. An optical cable having five fibers is mounted to cooperate with the mirror One cable directs a light beam against the mirror on the joystick to be reflected thereby, and the remaining four cables pick up light that is reflected from the mirror and carry the light to a light responsive control, from which signal functions are obtained to operate various pieces of equipment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,530 a joystick operates sector members which have a predetermined varied transparency. Light beams are directed against the sectors and pass through the same with varying degrees of intensity, in the manner of a filter. These filtered beams are then utilized by means of electronic circuitry to effect control functions for operating different pieces of equipment.
While the foregoing patents disclose fiber optic cables in connection with joystick controls, the junctures where the cable were connected were shown as mostly diagrammatic in nature, with specific details largely omitted, and in practice such showings left much to be desired.
Such shortcomings in the prior art where the primary actuator is to join with the fiber optic cables are obviated by the present invention, and one object of the invention is to provide an improved and simplified, especially effective juncture means between cable ends on the one hand and the primary actuator on the other hand, which is reliable at all times.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved fiber optic control device of the type having cables and a joystick, which is especially straightforward and simple in its construction and economical to fabricate.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved fiber optic/joystick control as above set forth, wherein the number of moving parts are of simple shape and construction, thereby reducing manufacturing cost, simplifying assembly, and improving reliability.
Other features and advantages will hereinafter appear.
In accomplishing the above objects the invention provides a joystick control comprising, in combination a joystick having fixed thereon a pivot ball which enables the stick to have a universal pivotal movement. A base provides a socket for the pivot ball and also a pivotal mounting means for a pair of swivel members which can move about non-coincidental axes. The swivel members have slots through which the lower end portion of the joystick can pass and freely slide, thereby to establish a related relationship between the members on the one hand and the movements of the joystick on the other hand. Each swivel member carries a mirror, and there is a fiber optic light transmission means which is cooperable with the mirrors and which includes light sources, that is operable to provide output light signals which then are a function of the virtual position of the joystick at any time.